Zazz
Zazz (ザャズ, Zazu) is a member of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zazz and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zazz and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Appearance :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Yutaka Aoyama (Japanese) Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. His age is 127, height is 145cm. (4ft. 9in.), and weight is 108lbs. (49kg.). Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is filled with sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each of his eye. On the top of his head Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. Gallery Personality Zazz is a malicious, nasty and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality. He often walks around with erratic movements and even twitches occasionally, and it is hard to tell what he will do next. He comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression and attacking with equal savagery. Because of his unpredictability, however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day. He is always ready to engage someone in battle, not asking questions about who he is facing, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination. He seems to not care about others' personal space, as he got extremely close to Sonic's face. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zik **Zeena **Zomon **Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers Many of Zazz's abilities are as of yet unknown. All that is known is that alongside the other Deadly Six, Zazz has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. Despite his lanky build, Zazz appears to possess above average physical strength, being able to easily lift and carry a robotic head larger than himself with just one hand. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zazz has the unspecified ability to take control over Badniks and issue commands to them by first touching his forehead and then aiming at the target. History Past Synopsis Doctor Eggman harnesses the power of Zazz and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zazz and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman after a reckless accident by Sonic and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Notes & Trivia Category:Zeti Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six